1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a monitoring device for checking the efficiency of filter material in an air conditioning system. The invention is also directed toward an air conditioning unit using the monitoring device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Air conditioning systems normally employ one or more filters in an air conditioning unit to filter contaminants out of the air being circulated through the system. The filters are often of the type filled with filtering material and in large air conditioning systems the filters are usually quite large, quite heavy and awkward to handle. Presently, to find out if the filtering material in the filters needs replacement, the filters must be manually removed from the air conditioning unit and opened up to check if the filter material in the filters still has capacity to remove contaminants from the air passing through the filter. The removal, checking, and replacement of the filters is expensive and time consuming.